


Supreme Ass

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: “What the hell?” Madison’s voice didn’t sound like... Madison. And when she started to turn around her hair seemed so much shorter than it should be and... Oh God.





	Supreme Ass

 Zoe had been trying to find Madison around the Academy after she finished her classes for the day, but the other girl was nowhere to be found. She knew that Madison had to go out to grab something for Cordelia that afternoon, but she was hoping that her girlfriend would be back by now.

“Hey, Queenie.” The black girl was sitting at the table, looking at some pictures on her phone when Zoe saw her. “Do you know where Madison is?”

“I think I saw her going to the library a few minutes ago.”

That should had been the first clue that something was wrong. Madison never, ever, stepped inside the library. Not that she never read anything, but she usually just got one of Zoe’s books so nobody would see her doing it. Maybe she just changed her mind.

“Thank you, Q.”

Zoe turned around when the other girl waved distractedly at her and walked to the library. There was no one in there that she could see at first, all the other girls were probably out to start enjoying their Friday night or at their rooms resting after the long week. Zoe was about to call out for Madison when she spotted her up on one of the large tables in the corner, probably trying to reach for something behind it without moving the furniture.

Perfect, she would be able to scare the shit out of Madison and still have some fun. Walking as silently as she could, Zoe approached her girlfriend with an evil smile. Zoe was not much of an ass person, but boy Madison had a nice one.

If she had just looked around again she would have seen Misty standing in front of one of the bookcases, hiding from view of whoever first walked inside the library, but waving at her when she saw Zoe coming in. Yet she didn’t and the sound of her hand hitting Madison’s ass filled the space like a scream.

“What the hell?” Madison’s voice didn’t sound like... Madison. And when she started to turn around her hair seemed so much shorter than it should be and... Oh God. Cordelia was looking at her with a surprised face that just showed how disbelieved she was. “Zoe, did you just slap my ass?” Her voice was very close to be hysterical and suddenly Zoe wanted to die.

“Oh my God!” Zoe yelled in panic. “Oh my God! OH MY GOD!” She looked at her hand like it was a monster about to eat her from the world. “I’m so sorry! I thought you were Madison! I didn’t see it was you! Oh my God!”

Misty had gotten closer to them, her smile was gone and a deep frown was in place. “Zoe... what’cha doing?”

“I’m so sorry!” The girl repeated even more in panic. Oh boy, she just slapped the ass of her Supreme with her very protective wife in the room. Could that get any worse for her? “I swear I didn’t see it was Cordelia!”

Misty gave her a look that screamed anger, while Cordelia was still looking at her in shock – one hand on her beaten ass. “I thought ya were ma friend, but ya come in here and try to steal ma wife!”

Fuck. Shit. Crap.

“No, no, no!” Zoe took a step back and put her hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean to... I was looking for Madison!”

“Does ma Delia look like Maddie to you?” Yeah, Misty was mad.

“Well... from behind... I...” She stoped immediately when Misty arched her eyebrows. “I was not... I’m really sorry. Oh God.”

Cordelia finally spoke, still kind of surprised, but the initial shock had faded away. “It’s ok, Zoe. It was a misunderstanding.” She put her hand on Misty’s arm, clearly trying to calm her down.

“I will never be able to look at you again!” Zoe used her hands to hide her face, that she was sure was red as a tomato. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t want ya to look at ma Delia again.”

“Misty, it’s ok.” Cordelia assured her with a gentle smile. “She didn’t mean to do that.”

“I didn’t.” Zoe whispered in misery, still hidden behind her hands. “I’m sorry.” She would never stop saying that.

“She better not!” Misty huffed. “Ya’re ma wife.”

“I’m.” Cordelia put a sweet kiss on Misty’s shoulder. “And I’m sure Zoe was looking for someone else.”

“Can someone tell me what this reunion is about?”

“I want to die.” Zoe said when she heard her girlfriend’s voice coming from the library door. Time to sit before she passed out from the stress. She pulled the closest chair and sat, laying her arms on the table and hiding her face one more time.

“It’s nothing, Madison.” Cordelia said, but Misty interrupted her before she could continue.

“Ya girlfriend just slapped my wife’s arse!”

Oh, that silence couldn’t be good.

“Well, my girlfriend and your wife can go sleep together tonight then, because I’m going out.” Madison’s heel made the first impact with the ground when she turned around to leave when Zoe got up as fast as she could and ran to reach her.

“Madison, wait! I didn’t mean to! I thought it was you!” That was the last thing they heard before the two girls moved to another room.

As soon as they were alone, Misty took Cordelia in her arms and hugged her with all the strength she could. “I’m not letting her do that again.”

Cordelia giggled while she let her wife try to merge their bodies together. “I think Zoe is not going to look at any ass for a long time now, you don’t have to worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @hopingforevil for helping with the grammar for this one. Go follow us on Tumblr!  
> @imagineheadcanonsarea


End file.
